The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which is favorably suited for use in imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, video cameras, and the like. In addition, the present disclosure is related to an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
Conventionally, imaging lenses that adopt the inner focus method, in which a portion of lens groups at an intermediate portion of a lens system is moved to perform focusing operations, have been proposed as imaging lenses for use in cameras in the above fields. It is easy to reduce the weight of focusing lens groups that move during focusing operations in the inner focus method, compared to the all lens group feeding method, in which the entire lens system is moved to perform focusing operations. Therefore, focusing operations having high operability and expedient automatic focus control are possible. Recently, video photography is often performed using digital cameras, and the use of lens systems that adopt the inner focus method having the above advantages is effective for such applications.
Known lens systems that adopt the inner focus method are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H8(1996)-122629, 2013-161076, H1(1989)-102413, and H9(1997)-159911. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H8(1996)-122629, 2013-161076, H1(1989)-102413, and H9(1997)-159911 disclose lens systems that adopt the inner focus method, equipped with, in order from the object side to the image side, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, and a third lens group having a positive refractive power. In these lens systems, the second lens group is moved to perform focusing operations.